1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for supporting a display that allows the display to be swiveled and elevated, and more particularly, to a stand for large-sized displays such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) or a PDP (Plasma Display Panel), etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a stand that allows a display to be swiveled. This kind of conventional stand has mainly been used in lightweight small-sized stands employed for notebook computers or desktop computers. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-126068 disclosed a stand allowing the display to be swiveled. However, this type of stand cannot support heavy, large-sized displays.
Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 1997-14267 disclosed a stand allowing the display to be swiveled and elevated by a powered driving gear with the use of a handle for adjusting left and right angles, and a handle for adjusting elevation. But, this type of stand requires separate devices such as a plurality of driving gears and rack gears, and also a chamber for receiving them, thus the supporting device is complicated in structure.